onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Omo Omo No Mi
The Omo Omo No Mi is an unknown fruit type, although some refer to it as a Mythical Zoan but it has some abilities of a Paramecia and gives the user powers like a Lord. Consumed by Crowe Haven and throughout the series has gained the 'Forbidden King' form. Appearances The Devil Fruit looks like a pure cyan pear with cyan swirls going around it. In Crowe's Knight Lord's Cloud form he carries a giant sword which can easily slash through giant buildings. When this form is activated Crowe looks like a giant (A little bigger than Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu.) blue and silver knight with no legs but instead a white cloud that you cannot see through, although he can change between the cloud and legs. In Crowe's Hybrid form instead of physically changing he gains a half of a helmet of knight and a pure black cloak and this is his second fastest form. Along with any weapon Crowe can use he can summon and on the side of Crowe's face that isn't covered is a white horn. And Crowe's most powerful form 'Forbidden King' is a form in which Crowe loses all control but gets major boosts like Speed and Strength and after the form has ended major damage has been done to himself. Strengths & Weaknesses Knight Lord's Cloud even being so huge it's rather slow but it can make up for the slowness with its giant blades Crowe's Hybrid form gives him a physical and speed boost but will take more damage to any part that isn't covered but his internal organs cannot be pierced and he has a limit to how many weapons he can summon. Crowe's 'Forbidden King' is a form in which Crowe loses all control but gets major boosts like Speed,Strength and Defense and after the form has ended damage done to the user (Crowe). Other than this, standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Abilities The more Crowe is hurt the more enraged and powerful he becomes to the point of 'Forbidden King' where he loses all control of himself. Although Crowe has been told by the people who run Project CHARIOT that there is a point beyond his personal 'Forbidden King' form, which they told Crowe has the name of 'Limit Breaking Blade'. * Kingdom Breaker 'When used Knight Lord's Cloud will preform a single slash guaranteed to slice through an object, this can also be done if Crowe would use a normal bladed weapon. * '''Grand Slam ' In Knight Lord's Cloud Crowe jumps from the sky and impales the ground sending shock waves throughout the battlefield * '''Black Artillery Crowe summons around one-thousand pure black lines that are sent flying at the enemy at rapid speed and can be aimed anywhere. If concentrated it can pierce almost anything. * Forgotten Kingdom '''Crowe goes into is Hybrid form and circles the enemy with great speed created almost a vortex, so while Crowe's opponent is being flung around in the circle Crowe would jump up and then crashing to the ground on the enemy with a blade. * '''White Wolf '''Crowe flicks his finger and a slash of white and blue fires at his opponent. * '''White Knight '''Crowe flicks both his pointer fingers releasing two slashes one white the other blue. * '''White Archer '''Crowe puts out his left hand fully open with his fingers spread apart then puts it into a fist and four arrow-like beams of white, blue, and black with the final one being the strongest and a combination of all of the colors. * '''White King '''Crowe will often use this in his 'Forbidden King' form. Crowe puts out both of his hands and makes them both into fists, summoning around twenty-what looks like swords of just black then shoots them at the enemy. * '''Crowned Lord This is believed to be Crowe's most powerful move. Crowe stabs the ground with his blade and yells as an uncountable number of blades of pure black and white appear around Crowe and his opponent then fly at his opponent. * Kingdom Come This is also believed to be Crowe's strongest move. Crowe puts his hands on the ground and black and white giant spikes come up from the ground, and rain from the sky, if the user is hit with a black spike they lose their vision. If hit with a white spike (When not blinded) you are blasted to the ground. If hit with a white spike (When blinded) You are repeatedly slammed into the ground and air until both spikes pierce you and touch each other. This move has yet to be used, but is said to be able to be used on an entire Kingdom. Trivia This was the 1000th page. Category:Character Infobox Templates Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit